<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanna leave? by sagimooon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347861">wanna leave?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon'>sagimooon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Flirting, M/M, Songfic, inspired by homemade dynamite by lorde, minor content warning: alcohol, no beta we die like men, one night at the club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on Homemade Dynamite by Lorde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wanna leave?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys. I hope you will like this fic, so right at the start of the text there's the link to the song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0zL76omZWytdTtyXKVfuDw">Link to the song</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A couple rebel Top Gun pilots </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Flying with nowhere to be </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was past 1AM, but the party was still going on, the club they all had gone to was in the middle of their usual work hours, with the EJP players reunited there for the welcoming party for their new members being its biggest group of customers that night, the music still catching everyone’s mind with its rhythm, the psychedelic lights and the alcohol mitigating whatever concern, sadness and bad feeling they may have had until a few hours before.</p><p> </p><p>Among the heap of bodies slowly writhing themselves, two figures were sitting at opposite ends of the same bar counter.</p><p>They were two boys, around the same age, both nursing some colorful drink they didn’t even remember how it was made of.</p><p>They weren’t speaking, or thinking to get up from their stools and join their friends on the dancefloor.</p><p>They didn’t need to, because they were busy playing their own kind of game.</p><p>One sip from their glasses, then a quick check in each other’s direction, and when the other noticed, they turned their gaze away.</p><p>Shyness, one may have said, but was it really so?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't know you super well </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I think that you might be the same as me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Behave abnormally </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their game had gone on for a while now, even before the celebration had started. </p><p>Since they had met two weeks earlier they had been tiptoeing around each other’s edges, testing the ground, trying to guess what kind of people they may have been.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken another round of shots before they both decided to rush things up a bit.</p><p>They got up and walked until they stood in front of each other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let's let things come out of the woodwork </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best lies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, awesome, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the dark-haired one said.</p><p>“Hey,” the other answered.</p><p>“Are you having fun?”</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So let's let things come out of the woodwork </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best lies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seeing me rolling, showing someone else love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dancing with our shoes off </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna dance?”</p><p>“I already did, but I got bored.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Know I think you're awesome, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna leave?” </p><p>“And go where?” the shorter man asked, the hint of a gleam appearing in his eyes.</p><p>“Somewhere better.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our rules, our dreams, we're blind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our friends, our drinks, we get inspired </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” the brown-haired boy took the other’s wrist, and led him out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>The two men struggled to put on their coats, giggling and almost running to heat up against the chilly March night cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Might get your friend to drive </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But he can hardly see, ooh-ooh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking me, then?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe we should go back home.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we tell the others? They drove us here, maybe they want to leave too.”</p><p> </p><p>They went back inside, and saw a couple of their new teammates lifting their hands in the air, a transparent liquid spilling from their glasses to their lips, cheering once again for something probably not even themselves knew.</p><p>The shorter boy dared to go to the nearest one and tell him he and the other man were leaving. The teammate seemed to not have heard him at the first try, but after the third attempt he gave the brown-haired boy a thumb-up before throwing himself back into the dancing crowd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We'll end up painted on the road, red and chrome </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the broken glass sparkling </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t look much sober, right?” the taller man asked when the other came back to him and led him outside again.</p><p>“None of them has a crumb of sobriety left.”</p><p>“Maybe we can take the train.”</p><p>“Let me check the timetables,” the brown-haired one said, taking out his phone, a 2:06AM boldly crossing his lockscreen, “the last one left ten minutes ago.”</p><p>“And when is the next one?”</p><p>“At 5:10AM”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I guess we're partying </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we gonna do?” the shorter boy asked, a touch of worry escaping his mouth along with the words.</p><p>“Let’s have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So let's let things come out of the woodwork </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best lies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See me rolling, showing someone else love </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am almost afraid to ask it, but this isn’t the first time you have done this, is it?” the brown haired asked, giving the other a weirdly funny look.</p><p>“Yeah, it has happened before,” the dark-haired boy said, releasing a little laugh, “me and some homies had spent the evening at a friends’ house while his parents were away for the weekend, and I was supposed to sleep there too. But then it was like 11PM and we all went out to buy snacks at a vending machine nearby because we had run out of chips and the friend left the keys inside his house. So the others left and me and my friend were left alone, outside his house, like dumbasses.”</p><p>“Really?” the other boy sounded more concerned than amused, “and what did you do?”</p><p>“There was a tool shed in his garden, so we took some stuff out of it and opened two folding chairs that were there, and somehow we fell asleep. In the morning we then called his uncle, who had his house’s spare keys.”</p><p> </p><p>They had been walking along the sidewalk adjacent to the club, not even knowing where.</p><p>The streets were empty, not even one car passing by what during the day must have been a busy downtown neighborhood. It was only them, and the spectres of many neon signs promising them that loneliness was only a nocturnal phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>At some point during their wandering the sky had turned grayer and grayer, until two clouds knocked against each other like the two boys’ shoulders accidentally kept doing, and a deep thunder exploded above them.</p><p>Some instants later thick yet light rain started showering them.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands got unconsciously entwined while they ran towards the nearest shelter, which was a small bus stop several blocks ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hands under your T-shirt </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Know I think you're awesome, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time they arrived they were both drenched.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m freezing,” the dark-haired man said, trying to dry his face with the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>“I think you should take that off,” the shorter man told him, doing what he said.</p><p>“But it’s fucking freezing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that soaked jacket is gonna make you feel colder than it actually is.”</p><p>The other grunted, but he did take off his coat.</p><p>They both sat down on the bench under the small plastic rooftop, looking at the rain that kept falling incessantly.</p><p>“I’m still freezing,” the taller boy blurted some seconds later.</p><p>“Want me to warm you up?”</p><p>“How? Do you have another jack-” he didn’t have the time to finish the sentence, because the brown-haired boy swiftly put an arm around his shoulder and a hand under his t-shirt, right on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh” the dark-haired boy may have whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our rules, our dreams, we're blind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our friends, our drinks, we get inspired </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies were now warming each other, and their faces were so close that they could brush their noses against each other if they dared to hold them up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now you know it's really gonna blow </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna kiss?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our rules, our dreams, we're blind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our friends, our drinks, we get inspired </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys again! I impulsively wrote this in like 2 hours, honestly I have no idea of what I have done, now that I have posted it I am realizing I may have been possessed by the spirit of Lorde while writing this, but I hope you liked it anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>